Administrators of today's contact centers are required to analyze an ever-growing amount of data while detecting issues and making quick and decisive actions in real-time with respect to operations of their contact centers. To manage and review this voluminous data, administrators make heavy use of real-time reporting. The present disclosure is directed to a system of an improved database information delivery system.